User talk:Jay ten
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Woman in Red page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:43, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Always up for an interesting read, (as long as the disturbing parts are well-done and don't come off as a childish attempt to 'shock' the reader.) so feel free to name drop a few of your favorites on my talk page so I can check them out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I FUCKING loved House of Leaves! An odd aside, for some reason it reminds me of a really well-written creepypasta. I enjoyed it so much I picked up Danielewski's other book, "Only Revolutions) (Sad side note: Do not pick up that book... The prose is too obtuse and the concept of having to constantly rotate and flip the book to read two perspectives comes across as gimmicky.) I could talk about House of Leaves all day, but the conversation really wouldn't go anywhere and it'd be like walking down a five-and-a-half minute hallway. (Literary references!) I also read Matheson's "Hell House" and liked the idea of the protagonist being consumed by his anger through the manifestation of the house. (Pointless note: I referenced "Long Distance Call" in my story A White Horse) I enjoyed it, but "I Am Legend" stole the show for me in terms of his works.) The others I haven't read, but I am interested in picking up and reading a few of Clive Barker's books as I've read some other horror authors (Like King, Poe, Lovecraft, and Koontz) and really should as he's had quite an influence on horror literature. Thanks for the suggestions, I'll mull 'em over once my paycheck rolls around. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:34, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Books! I know at least two other users on this wiki who have read House of Leaves. (I guess it has something to do with influences: Mystreve and Noothgush also enjoyed the book) The biggest hurdle was definitely the size of the book and Johnny Truant's literary asides which are walls-of-text. Luckily I decided to bring it with me down to Nicaragua for the Peace Corps so I had all the time in the world to enjoy it. I try to do as much research as possible for my stories. As for your psych story, don't let length be an issue. It never stopped me, although it probably should have. Some users have actually sat down and read that and there are a number of stories on this wiki that are even longer than that one that are just amazing. I already have a collection here, but my stories are in no way up to snuff to be actually published. You have any stories of yours you'd recommend I check out? (I read/edited/enjoyed The Woman in Red EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC)